Torsional vibration dampers with friction devices have been available for a long time, and are used particularly in the drive trains of motor vehicles with a drive unit such as an internal combustion engine subjected to torsional-vibration stress. To generate frictional torque, diaphragm springs find application; they are supported on a component that is axially fixed and axially pressurizes two disc parts with friction surfaces against one another, wherein one disc part can be assigned to the output part and the other disc part respectively assigned to the input part, or at least to an intermediate part that is a multi-stage series-connected torsional-vibration damper. Alternatively, the diaphragm spring can be accommodated on a disc part fixed in circumferential direction and its force-transmitting edge may feature a friction surface that generates frictional torque on a friction surface of the other disc part. In this case, the disc parts must be supported axially, respectively, on other components in order to counteract the axial force of the diaphragm spring and centering means for the diaphragm spring must be provided. Furthermore, the unit costs of the diaphragm springs are high because of large amounts of punching scrap incurred because the diaphragm spring must be disposed on a large circumference to achieve high frictional torque.